


With a warm heart and glitter in my hair

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cuddling, Demons, Feys, Fluff, M/M, Witches, teeny tiny bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: What could possibly go wrong?Everything. Everything could go fuckin' wrong.





	With a warm heart and glitter in my hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Procrastinating_Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Dragonfly/gifts).



The usual case and situation a witch found themselves in was accidentally summoning a demon. Jisung had heard plenty of stories about that, hell his friend Chan had even done that. Not that Felix was a terrible demon or anything, he had just been bored and when Chan asked for a familiar, the demon had seen a chance to get rid of his boredom. It had ended up with Chan thinking he now had a talking koala familiar for three weeks before Felix shifted back and came clear. Since then, Felix just sort of stuck around.

However, what witches usually didn’t _accidentally_ do was to summon feys. Jisung had heard horror stories; of feys charming the witch, got them to do whatever they wanted and then when they were done playing with the witch, they moved on to another. Feys, unlike demons, couldn’t shift between the realms on their free will, so when summoned, they were now let into a world not meant for them. A world they, according to the stories, wanted to wreak havoc in.

So when he was standing there, glitter in his blond hair and more slowly falling to the floor like snow, sputtering as some of it got in his mouth, dread rose as he realized what had just happened. He should really have paid more attention in his summoning class.

“Shit,” he cursed, spitting out more glitter as he looked around his room.

“Did we just-” a voice, low and slightly rough, began and Jisung spun around, trying to find whoever he’d just summoned. But the thick smoke paired with the fuckin’ glitter made it really hard for him to see _anything_. “Are we in the mundane world?”

From the thick smoke, a young man stepped out. At first glance, he looked like he was human, maybe one or two years older than Jisung. He had a small face, overall soft features but sharp cheekbones. His lips were slowly curling into a grin but what struck Jisung the most was his eyes. His cat like eyes were a pale green, obviously fey, and sharp as he stared through Jisung’s soul.

“That seems to be the case,” he spoke, voice soft and there was almost a purr in it. Jisung swallowed hard, his heart speeding in his chest. Then another one stepped out from the smoke. The other one was taller, black hair almost covering his green eyes and a grin made its way to his thick lips.

Jisung’s blood ran cold and he backed away from the two of them, his heart now hammering against his ribcage.

He hadn’t summoned one fey. He had summoned _two_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait,” Chan said, holding up his hands to stop Jisung’s blabbering as he retold the story. “You summoned what now?”

“Feys,” Minho butted in from beside Jisung, crossing his legs and Jisung stared at Chan, praying to every god in the universe that his desperate _‘help me’_ translated in the look in his eyes. Chan looked between Jisung, fey number one, Minho and fey number two, Hyunjin.

“And they’re sticking around because…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Jisung to reply.

“Because,” Hyunjin said, holding up his hand and Jisung groaned. Chan looked clueless, eyes flickering between Jisung and Hyunjin’s hand. Felix just raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his brown hair. “He somehow bound us to himself as he summoned us so we’re here until we solve whatever problem he had been intending to solve with summoning us.”

Jisung groaned again, slamming his head against the table, not caring about the people around them. They were in a café for the non-mundane anyway.

“So why did you summon them?” Felix asked and Jisung looked up, rubbing his forehead. The demon was sitting in the chair beside Chan, leaning his head on the older witch’s shoulder as he looked at Jisung, an eyebrow raised.

“I was-” Jisung cut himself off as he felt both feys turn their eyes to look at him. They had been a bit annoyed when he had summoned them, because apparently he had interrupted them in whatever they were doing. “I was just going to try the summoning, aiming for a familiar. I don’t know what kind of thing I bound them to.”

“So you and Chan made the same mistake?” Felix asked, sly grin on his lips and he glanced up at Chan. Chan just rolled his eyes as Felix reached up to brush his fingers over Chan’s jaw, cooing something about how pretty his pink hair was. Jisung gagged. For being a demon, Felix was awfully sweet and it didn’t help that he and Chan were painfully in love, making Jisung’s usual life a sickeningly sweet hell.

However, Jisung’s life right now was a flowery hell.

“So,” Hyunjin said, casually leaning on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung’s face heated up. Since he had summoned them, the two of them had been filling his apartment with flowers and they were both terribly clingy without much sense of personal space. Hyunjin glanced down at his forearm, at the barely visible swirling mark. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I have no idea,” Chan said, shrugging and Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“Demon,” Minho spoke, Jisung slapped his forehead and he glared at Minho, the fey appearing unbothered as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. They had talked about this. No referring to people like this, use names. “What did the witch bind you to when he summoned you?”

“Minho, use the names please,” Jisung groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Minho sighed beside him but he made no attempt to correct himself.

“Well,” Felix began, raising an eyebrow and as Jisung peered between his fingers he could see the red starting to bleed into Felix’s usually brown eyes. “Chan didn’t actually bind me to anything, as far as I am concerned,” Felix said, a grin stretching on his lips and Jisung glanced over to look at Minho. Minho’s expression darkened, seemingly very dissatisfied with the reply while Felix on the other hand looked delighted. “I chose to stay myself.”

Hyunjin hummed and Jisung shifted his gaze to Chan. Chan just looked confused as he looked between the two feys, the demon and Jisung.

“Listen…” he said slowly. “If you give me a week… I’ll try to find a solution for this. Meanwhile…” he licked his lips, eyes flickering between Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung. “Just find out what’s binding them to you, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Minho began and Jisung could feel him staring at him. He kept his eyes at the book. “What reasons do you have to bind two feys to yourself? What do you want?”

“I told you,” Jisung said, sighing as he looked up from his book. “I have no idea. I was just going to summon a familiar and it went wrong. It’s not uncommon for summonings to go wrong.”

“But witches doesn’t usually summon feys, right?” Hyunjin asked and Jisung looked over to him. Hyunjin was leaning against the doorway to the living room, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as he watched Jisung.

“No, usually not,” Jisung said, glancing down at his book before sighing. He closed the book at looked back at the feys. “Listen, I’m really sorry for summoning you and binding you to me. I don’t know how that happened and I’m really trying to solve this.”

Minho and Hyunjin shared a look, seemingly conversing without talking. Jisung’s eyes flickered between the two. Minho sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hyunjin looked away from Minho, meeting Jisung’s gaze and Jisung’s eyes immediately fell to the floor, his ears heating up in embarrassment.

_Why are you like this, Jisung?_

“I guess we can just… hang around as we try to figure it out,” Minho said, sighing again as he shifted to look at Jisung. He felt small under the sharp, green eyes of both feys. “I really hope your witch friend finds something.”

Jisung hummed. Yeah, he really hoped Chan would find something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I got nothing,” Chan said as they sat in the same cafe as last time. This time it was Minho who groaned, slamming his head against the surface of the table. Although he didn’t hit it as hard as Jisung had the previous week. “I’m sorry but usually witches have an idea of what they’re doing,” Chan continued, sending Jisung a pointed look.

“I literally made the same mistake you did!” Jisung said, narrowing his eyes. Beside Chan, Felix gasped dramatically.

“Are you calling me a mistake?” he asked, placing a hand on his chest as he looked at Jisung. “And no you got yourself not one, but two feys. Chan only got me,” he continued, hugging Chan’s arm as he leaned against him, batting his eyelashes up at him. Chan glanced down and Jisung could see the hearts in his eyes.

Ew gross.

“What do we do?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrow raised as he looked between Chan and Jisung. He didn’t look amused at all and Minho groaned in agreement, his face still pressed against the table. “I mean, I don’t really mind being here but it would be nice to be kind of, I don’t know, free maybe?” he said, raising his voice and he held up his hands.

The swirling marks on his hands were giving off a faint white glow, pulsing in the same pace as Jisung’s heartbeat. The marks were the ones binding Hyunjin, and Minho, to Jisung and it prevented them from moving too far away from Jisung. It was a bit of a problem to be honest, as Jisung had to take the two feys with him wherever he went, even to his classes. His professors had given him some looks, especially when he told them that he had accidentally summoned feys. He had been asking all his professors for help, begging them with wide puppy eyes, but none of them had any idea except to fulfill the deal.

The deal Jisung had no clue about.

“I’m really sorry,” Jisung grumbled, rubbing his temples. “I just don’t _know_ what I could have possibly bound you to.”

There was a pause. Chan frowned, staring into empty space. Jisung stared at Chan, waiting for him to say something. Hyunjin stared at Jisung, probably waiting for an explanation. Felix stared at Chan, stars in his eyes. Minho was still face palming the table, mumbling in a language Jisung didn’t know. He was probably cursing.

“Have you tried cuddling him?” Felix finally said, taking his eyes off Chan.

“What?” Jisung said, furrowing his brows.

“Have we tried what now?” Minho asked, looking up from the table. He sent Jisung a look, eyes sharp and it felt like they were piercing Jisung’s soul. Minho shifted his eyes back to look at Felix and Jisung followed suit. He didn’t like the grin on Felix’s lips nor did he like the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’m just speculating,” Felix said, straightening in his chair before leaning back. He looked between Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho. “Since no one seems to know and Jisung himself is clueless,” he continued. “So, since Jisung is lonely and sad, I thi-”

“I’m not _sad_!” Jisung protested but Felix just raised an eyebrow. Beside him, Chan raised an eyebrow. Ouch. Betrayed by his only friend.

“Anyway,” Felix said, clearing his throat. “Jisung was summoning a familiar, correct?” Jisung nodded. “So it’s not a stretch to guess that he’s just lonely and wants some company. So you two should cuddle him,” he concluded. Jisung stared at him and he could feel Minho and Hyunjin stare at him. He swallowed hard, finally daring to look at the two of them. As he met Hyunjin’s gaze, the curious stare quickly melted into something else and Jisung’s heart did a _thing_.

No he wasn’t fond of this fey or anything he was just sick. Or something.

“Considering how things currently are,” Chan said slowly, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

“We can try,” Hyunjin slowly said, meeting Minho’s glare and he just shrugged. “I mean, what could possibly go wrong?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything. _Everything_ could fo fuckin' wrong.

 _Number one_ , Jisung was nervous. He had no idea why he was nervous. Maybe it was because two feys, two handsome and very attractive feys, were about to snuggle him today when he got home from his classes. So naturally he was a bit nervous.

 _Number two,_ he had ended up spacing out during a lecture explaining the different layers in the world they lived in and the beings that lived in the other layers. After lunch his potion split during potion class and that never happened. Potion class was like… his thing.

 _Number three_ , Minho and Hyunjin had to trail after him because of the bond so they had seen everything. It made things worse.

 

“You look upset,” Minho noted as they were walking back to Jisung’s apartment. Jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair. Minho had been quieter today, not giving Jisung any snarky comments and now he sounded genuinely worried. Jisung glanced over at the fey.

Unfair. He was handsome and caring. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m just-” Nervous. He swallowed hard, looking down at the cold pavement as they walked. He could feel both feys looking at him. “I’m just stressed,” he said, pretty sure none of them believed him.

They continued to walk in silence, awkward silence. The cold autumn air felt even colder and Jisung pulled his coat closer to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Hyunjin began, a tad bit awkwardly, as they stood in the doorway leading into the living room. “Should we-”

“Where do you want us to cuddle you?” Minho asked, blunt as always, and Jisung could feel his ears heat up in embarrassment. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea and he was going to kill Felix for it.

“Where do you… want to cuddle me?” he fired back, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. An amused grin stretched on Hyunjin’s lips and Minho raised an eyebrow. God they were making him flustered.

“You’re the one who’s keeping us bound to whatever it is,” Minho pointed out and Jisung sputtered out a ‘sorry I didn’t mean to’ but he just shook his head. “You’re the one giving us order, master,” he continued in a mocking tone and Hyunjin fake gagged.

“Please don’t ever say that word again,” Jisung said, nervousness calming down a little as he stared at Minho, horrified and disgusted by his choice of word.

“Seriously though, do you want to cuddle on the couch or in the bed?” Minho asked, a smile blooming on his lips, a genuine and warm one, and Jisung could feel his heart race in his chest. No heart. Life 101 clearly says: do not fall in love with a fey (or two), you can’t trust them.

“I don’t think we can cuddle comfortably on the couch,” Hyunjin noted, raising an eyebrow and Jisung pressed his still cold hands against his warm cheeks. “Should we go to the bedroom?” he continued and Minho opened his mouth, about to say something.

“Can we wait until after dinner at least?” Jisung asked, stopping Minho from saying something. “Please?” he added. Both Hyunjin and Minho looked at him, eyes narrowing and Jisung averted his eyes.

“Sure,” Minho said slowly, frowning as he eyed Jisung closely.

“Great!” Jisung exclaimed, quickly spinning around to leave the two feys. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to prolong this. Why not cuddle with them right now if it would break the bond? As he entered the kitchen, realization dawned on him and he froze.

Maybe he didn’t want them to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun had set and after Jisung had done the dishes, he headed towards his bedroom. The dinner had been silent, so awkward and the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. As he had done the dishes, Jisung had somewhat admitted to himself that he didn’t want Hyunjin and Minho to leave. He enjoyed their company. They weren’t the cunning feys out to trick him into doing stupid things nor did they seem interested in wreaking havoc in this world either.

But it wasn’t fair to them, to keep them bound to him just because he was selfish and lonely.

He looked around the apartment as he approached his (their?) bedroom. His apartment was the typical, dull student apartment with beige and naked walls, worn and creaky floorboards and a lot of second hand furniture. After Minho and Hyunjin had gotten here, they had filled the space with a variety of flowers and plants as Jisung tried his best to keep up with his studies (and solving this whole situation). It felt more like an actual living space now and not just a place where he went when he had to sleep. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. As he brought his hand down, he laughed to himself as he could see glitter on his hand. It seemed like he could never get rid of that. The small smile on his face quickly faded though before he looked back at the door, pushing it open.

At first, after Jisung had accidentally summoned the two feys, they had had to borrow his clothes but he was a bit smaller than both of them so it resulted in him asking around the academy if anyone could donate clothes for them.

When the door creaked open, the two feys broke eye contact and looked at Jisung as he was just standing in the doorway, rubbing his arm and eyes flickering around nervously. They were already laying on the bed, both dressed in much more comfortable clothes, making themselves comfortable with space for Jisung between the two of them. There was a pause as the two of them just eyed Jisung before Hyunjin, followed by Minho, broke out into a wide smile.

“Come,” he said, patting the space between him and Minho. Jisung could feel his ears grow hot and he nodded mutely, quickly scurrying over to the bed. He awkwardly laid down, worming his way to lay in between the two of them.

“You want us to cuddle you in any special way?” Minho asked, moving closer and Jisung’s warm ears grew hotter. This wasn't going to end well. Oh boy. He could feel his heart speed up as Minho casually slung an arm over Jisung’s abdomen. On his other side, Hyunjin inched closer as well and unlike Minho, who was a little more mindful of Jisung’s personal space (just a little), Hyunjin immediately nuzzled his nose into Jisung’s neck.

“N-no,” Jisung stuttered as he was squished in between the two. “This is fine,” he added, barely a whisper and he could hear Minho exhaling, probably laughing at him. God they knew he was nervous.

“So why did you summon us?” Minho asked, breaking the peaceful silence in the bedroom. He shifted a little, moving even closer and the springs of the bed creaked ever so slightly. By now Jisung’s face was burning with embarrassment. “Were you lonely?”

Maybe he should be honest. They could probably tell if he lied or not. He sucked a deep breath and opened his mouth, about to say something when Hyunjin reached out to grab Jisung’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Jisung lifted his head a little to look at their hands, his heart now racing in his chest. The binding marks on Hyunjin’s hand were more visible than usual, glimmering in the dim light in the bedroom.

“Were you lonely?” Hyunjin repeated Minho’s question and Jisung sighed, swallowing hard.

“I guess I was,” he mumbled quietly and he could feel Hyunjin tighten his grip of his hand as Minho rested his head on Jisung’s chest. He could probably hear Jisung’s heart hammering, threatening to break out of his ribcage. “I aimed for a familiar, really,” he clarified and both feys chuckled. Unclear if they believed him or not.

“You don’t have to be lonely now,” Hyunjin said and Minho let out an agreeing hum. “We’re here now.”

Jisung’s heart felt like it exploded into dust of happiness that just surged from his chest all the way out to his fingertips and toes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this happy.

“Thank you,” he whispered, voice thick with tears and barely louder than a whisper as he did not trust it. Neither fey commented on it, they just snuggled closer and Jisung let them.

The silence that fell over the room was warm, peaceful and comfortable. The previous nervous and anxious buzz in the air was gone, leaving no trace of it behind. Between Minho and Hyunjin, Jisung began to feel drowsy as warmth surrounded him and being nervous for a whole day really left him exhausted when it finally washed away. As he laid there, his heart was calming down and his eyelids were growing heavy. He smiled to himself. Feys, at least Minho and Hyunjin, were nothing like the horror stories Jisung had heard when he was younger. His heart felt so warm and he could feel a hand coming up to his hair, fingers gently scraping against Jisung's scalp.

“Hey,” Hyunjin said and Jisung hummed, eyes almost completely shut at this point. He could barely keep them open, try as he might. “The marks are gone.”

Now that woke him up.

Jisung snapped his eyes open, his heart dropping as Hyunjin let go of his hand to hold up his hand. True to his words, the marks were gone. Minho held up his hand, void of any marks on his smooth skin.

“Seems like you just needed some company, little witch,” Minho commented and Jisung would have blushed, if he wasn’t busy trying to push down the sadness washing over him. It seemed like both Minho and Hyunjin noticed him being unusually quiet because both of them pulled back to look at him.

“So,” he began slowly, trying to stay in control over his voice. “I guess you’ll be going back to your world then?” he asked, his voice wavering just the slightest. There was a pause and he could feel Minho and Hyunjin look at him, studying him with sharp eyes. He just stared up at the ceiling as he waited for a surprise.

“Nah,” Minho finally said, laying his head down on Jisung’s chest again as Hyunjin returned to nuzzle his face into the crook of Jisung’s neck. “I think we can stay for a while longer.”

“We’d like to stay,” Hyunjin murmured, voice muffled and Jisung’s heart did a little backflip, stuttering in his chest before picking up speed again. The bed creaked again as both shifted to press themselves a little closer to Jisung. “If you want us to, of course.”

“Yes,” Jisung breathed before he could even think. He couldn’t bite back the smile that stretched on his lips as happiness bloomed in his chest, washing away the sadness. “I’d like you two to stay. I’d like that a lot.”

Both feys shifted closer, wrapping around him and he could feel the drowsiness creep back, settling in his body and his eyelids were growing heavy again. He was barely aware of both Minho and Hyunjin grabbing his hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze each, as if to tell him that he could go to sleep, they would still be here when he woke up. He yawned, wiggling a little where he was laying as his eyes fell shut.

A quiet _‘thank you’_ slipped past his lips before sleep finally claimed him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi recipient, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
